1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally pertains to apparatus for external heating or cooling of the body. In particular, the present invention pertains to a body heating/cooling apparatus with a vest that covers all or most of the user's torso so as to protect the major internal organs of the body from extreme ambient temperatures. The invention also pertains to a body heating/cooling apparatus with a base unit that can service a plurality of vests to accommodate multiple users.
2. Discussion of Background
During racing competitions held in warmer climates or during the summer months the temperatures inside the racing vehicles can become very high. The heat from the engine, the other cars, and the racetrack surface has a cumulative effect on the temperature inside the vehicle and may expose the driver to extreme temperatures during the course of a race.
There are many physical problems that may result from prolonged exposure to heat including heat exhaustion, heat stroke, and dehydration. For most racing applications there are existing devices for cooling the driver's helmet during the race. There have also been attempts at providing articles of clothing for cooling the body of the driver during the race. The previous methods for cooling the body under race conditions have not been accepted for several reasons including the complexity of the systems and the discomfort associated with use of the systems particularly over an extended period of timer.
When adding a cooling system to a car designed for competition, the most important factors are weight and electrical power requirements. Both of these factors can reduce the horsepower output from the engine. Accordingly, the decision to add weight or to increase the electrical load must be considered carefully. Extra weight slows down the vehicle, and extra consumption of power requires more of the horsepower from the engine to be used for electrical power requirements.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,225 entitled “Body Heating/Cooling Apparatus,” I describe a battery-operated body heating/cooling apparatus comprising an enclosure for raising or lowering the temperature of a fluid prior to circulating the fluid through a vest. The enclosure has a plurality of compartments for holding ice and water, and may also be equipped with a module for also providing helmet cooling for racing car applications (or other applications where supplemental cooling of the user's head is desired). In operation, the appropriate compartments are filled with ice and water, and the apparatus is mounted inside a vehicle such as a racecar. Electrical connection to the automobile battery is made with quick-connect lugs, and the driver can turn the apparatus on and off via a manual switch. While this apparatus is lightweight, safe, requires a minimum of electrical current, and is capable of reliably and efficiently cooling a vest (and optionally a helmet), the enclosure can only service one vest at a time. Once the vest is disconnected from the enclosure, its useful operating time is limited to approximately 10–15 minutes.
There is a need for a portable, lightweight, efficient, cost-effective body heating/cooling system that can service one vest or a plurality of vests as may be needed, and that provides an extended operating time for the user.